


Rescue

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [13]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Rescue

**Rescue**

The front door slammed open to a chorus of “FBI”, followed by individual shouts of “Clear” as agents checked rooms.  The sound of their boots echoed through the near empty cabin, getting closer to the bedroom.

Colby could not summon the energy to shout, so he waited for the door to open.  When it finally did, Don appeared.  Seeing Colby naked and tied to the bed hit Don hard.  Colby was covered in King's blood, brain and bone fragments.  The smell from this and King's body made Don nauseous.  He tried to focus on Colby, what he had been through, how close King had been to violating him - again.  He looked too calm, and that seriously worried Don.  Turning, Don spoke to the rest of his team.

“I’ll handle this.  Once I get Colby out, Megan, David I want you to coordinate clean up,” Don paused.  “Megan can you get some blankets?  And clear the others agents out.  Thanks.”

Don entered the room cautiously.  He was unsure how Colby would react.  Don spoke softly.  “Colby.  I’m gonna sort these restraints, get you outta them.”  He started on the ankle restraints, before moving to the wrists, trying to avoid staring at Colby’s cock.  Once Colby was free, Don helped him to sit; sitting beside him; supporting him.

A knock on the door alerted Don to Megan’s return.  He collected the blankets from her, wrapping them tightly around Colby.  “How are you, Colb?” he asked gently.

“He was going to...” Colby broke down, sobs shuddering through him.  Don held him; muttering soothingly; fingers carding through Colby’s hair.  Eventually the sobs eased and Colby managed to talk.  “You rescued me.  He told me there would be "No Don Eppes coming to your rescue".  I thought he'd hurt you... and it would've been my fault."

"Hey, I'm here.  And I had a lot of help, and some luck in finding you," Don paused.  "I've got the team outside, plus Ian Edgerton, and an old buddy of mine from Fugitive Recovery, Billy Cooper.  Had to call in some favours to get those two - even to rescue another agent."  Don shook his head at that.

"Thank you," Colby murmured.

"Anytime.  Although I'd rather not have to do it again, thank you very much!"  Don held Colby tighter.  "I thought you weren't bringing your phone?"

"Lifted it at the last minute.  Why?"

Don turned serious.  "We found you by tracking your phone's GPS.  Without it..." He did not need to continue.  Neither man wanted to think about that.  Colby shivered.  A slight breeze was entering through the hole in the bare window, where Edgerton's shot had entered.  Luckily, Ian had found a clean shot.  "You're cold.  Come on.  Let's get you cleaned up and out of here."  Don stood; Colby remained seated.

"Don," Colby murmured.  Don turned, crouching in front of Colby.  Colby kissed him deeply.  Breaking it, his eyes held Don's.  "Just wanted to check you're still alive."

Don pulled him up.  "Come on.  Time to get out of here."  Don led Colby from the room; leading him towards their future, whatever that held for them.


End file.
